Speak Now
by Lily Anna Jean
Summary: "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl," / "Speak now or forever hold your peace," / "aku keberatan,"


**Speak Now.**

**A Gaasaku Fanfiction,**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto,**

**Speak Now**** Taylor Swift,**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC(buat Gaara), AU, Sakura's POV, Typo? ,****abal, ending rusak-_- ****-etc**

**A/N: kalo mau kritik jgn karkaternya, author nya aja oke ;)**

**Happy Reading^^**

Pagi itu aku sudah berdandan dengan rapih dan memakai gaun panjang berwarna merah muda. Hari ini adalah hari besar seorang sahabatku , Gaara. Dia hari ini akan mengucapkan janji suci bersama perempuannya. Dan, yang pasti itu _bukan_ aku. Aku memperhatikan penampilanku, dengan gaun merah muda panjang, kalung dengan bandul bunga sakura berwarna perak dan rambut merah muda ku yang diikat setengah. _Perfect._ Itulah kata-kata yang kugumamkan dalam hati setelah melihat penampilanku ini. Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku, sudah pukul 10.00 dan Gaara menyuruhnya datang jam 10.30, padahal acara baru dimula saat makan siang. Akupun segera keluar dan berangkat menggunakan mobil sedan putihku.

"_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl__…"_

Aku celingak-celinguk memperhatikan ruangan-ruangan di hotel tempat pernikahan Gaara diadakan. Setelah ketemu, aku segera mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam karena dia yang menyuruhku. "Wow, sepertinya ada yang sedang _nervous_ sekarang," gurauku, dia hanya menampilkan cengirannya dan mengangguk cepat. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya, "apa?" aku balik bertanya, "penampilanku, apa lagi memangnya?" dia menyilangkan tangannya didada seakan mendesak ku untuk segera menjawab. "Hmm… Kau keren, Gaara," dia hanya nyengir mendengar pernyataan ku barusan. "Oh hey, kau mendahuluiku, sial," candaku, "haha, kalau kau menerima Sasuke itu mungkin kau yang akan mendahului ku," cengirannya kembali terlihat, sangat konyol padahal Gaara yang di depan orang lain pun jarang bisa seperti ini. "Astaga, itu sudah berlangsung hampir 6 bulan yang lalu, kau masih mengingatnya, aku bahkan sudah lupa," aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, _astaga anak ini ingatannya tajam sekali_ batin ku.

Hey, kalian tahu? Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak ikhlas melepas dia untuk menikah dengan wanita lain. Karena…..yah kalian tahu lah, pada saat ada seorang perempuan yang tidak merelakan kalau teman laki-laki nya menikah itu biasanya karna…karna…..aku mencintainya. Amat sangat, mungkin melebihi calon istri nya sekarang. Dan menurutku dia tidak pantas menikah dengan Mat.. Mut.. Matsu atau apalah itu. Dia lebih pantas denganku! Egois? Ya, memang aku egois sekarang. Tapi, menyedihkan sekali dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik perempuan nya dan akupun tidak pernah memberitahukan perasaanku ini padanya, sampai saat ini. Aku memandang Gaara yang sedang mempersiapkan diri di depan cermin, wajahnya tenang dan datar seperti biasa. Hari ini seperti hari terakhir ku bersamanya, karna besok dan seterusnya dia akan menjadi milik orang lain dan dia mungkin tidak akan punya waktu lagi untuk menemani ku di hari minggu atau hari libur lainnya. Memikirkan itu semua membuat raut wajahku tidak seperti semula, berubah 180 derajat.

"Saku, kau kenapa? Kau sedih?" dia duduk di sebelahku dan memperhatikan ku dari bawah sampai atas. _Eh tunggu, sejak kapan dia disebelah ku? Dan sejak kapan dia memperhatikan perubahan wajah ku?_ "Hmm? Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya….. lelah," jawab ku bohong, _oh Tuhan aku mohon supaya dia tidak menyadari kebohongan ku yang ini, karna dia selalu menyadari kebohonganku_. Dia melirikku sebentar dan melihat langsung ke mata ku, menerawang seperti mencari sesuatu. "Hey, kau serius tidak mau berbagi ceritamu pada sahabat tersayang mu ini?" aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaan nya barusan. "Narsis sekali kau, Gaara," aku langsung mencubit lengannya pelan, "Ouch, kau menyakitiku," dia pura-pura meringis sambil memegangi tangan yang tadi ku cubit. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi nya yang lucu dan terkesan jarang –bahkan tidak pernah ia tunjukkan itu. Dia nyegir lagi, cengiran favorit ku.

"Gaara," panggil ku, dia hanya menoleh menatapku dan aku bisa artikan itu sebagai 'apa?' . "Setelah ini, apakah kau akan melupakan ku?" pertanyaan itu keluar dengan lancarnya dari bibir ku dan dengan datar pula aku mengucapkan nya. Alisnya bertautan menatapku dan langsung enjawab, "tentus aja tidak, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?". Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "entah, siapa tahu kau akan melupakanku saat kau sudah menikah nanti," aku menatapnya dengan nanar. "Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak akan melupakan mu, karna kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." Dia meremas bahuku pelan, "benarkah?" Tanya ku, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu memelukku erat. Aku balas memeluknya. "Hey, kau tidak tahu ya? Aku menyayangi mu, tahu," aku bergumam jahil namun itulah yang sebenarnya, "aku tahu, aku juga menyayangimu, Sakura," balasnya, dan aku tahu sayangnya padaku tidak seperti aku padanya. Hanya sekedar sahabat. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kami melepaskan pelukan kami yang sudah cukup lama itu. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke aula, kau bersiap-siaplah." Aku tersenyum padanya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Gaara," ia menoleh dan tersenyum, "_good luck_," aku tersenyum dan dibalas oleh anggukan sekaligus cengirannya.

"_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry__…"__  
_

Aku memasuki aula sambil celingak-celinguk memperhatikan orang-orang di sini. Kadang-kadang ada yang menyapaku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang kata mereka err….manis? Sudahlah, lupakan. Mencari tempat duduk yang kosong ternyata susah sekali, padahal acara baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Aku melihat pada kursi depan di sana ada keluarga Matsuri dan Gaara sedang berkumpul di sana, orang tuanya terlihat sangat bahagia, begitupula dengan keluarga Gaara. Tidak tahu kah mereka, ada yang tersakiti disini? Oh, menyedihkan sekali nasib ku, melihat orang yang ku cintai menikah didepan mata kepala ku sendiri!

Akhirnya, aku menemukan tempat duduk yang pas untukku. Di belakang. Alasannya simple, agar mataku tidak terlalu sakit melihat nya mesangkan cincin pada Matsuri. Yeah, simple namun aneh! Aku masih memikirkan, apa yang ku lakukan ini benar atau salah? Astaga, sekarang aku bukan hanya orang yang menyedihkan tapi juga gadis yang sedang galau tingkat akut! Mungkin sekarang namaku akan berubah menjadi Sakura-yang-menyedihkan-yang-membiarkan-prianya-menikah-dan-sekarang-ia-terserang-galau-berat , bagaimana? Cocok bukan?

Aku memperhatikan setiap tamu yang datang, mereka berdandan sangat '_wah´_entah karena mereka ingin memamerkan gaun mereka atau ingin terlihat cantik dihari yang bahagia –menurut mereka ini, entah lah. Siapa yang tahu?

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say  
Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"_

Terlintas dipikiran ku sebuah pemikiran bahwa Gaara tidak benar-benar menyukai Matsuri dan dia tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini, atau mungkin mereka berdua dijodohkan? Aku menggelengkan kepala ku, dan entah kenapa aku mulai menghayal. Menghayalkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ku lakukan, yaitu; menghentikan pernikahan ini. Mungkin kalian pikir aku gila, atau mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Tapi, aku sangat ingin menghentikan semua ini. Aku tidak tahan melihat Gaara bersama Matsuri. Andaikan aku bisa, menghentikan semuanya sekarang juga, dan pergi bersama Gaara, menikah dengannya. Oh, itu mungkin akan menjadi petualangan yang menyenangkan, pikirku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil tersenyum. Mungkin sekarang orang yang melihatku akan berpikir aku benar-benar gila!

Aku memegangi kepalaku dan melihat ke depan. Ke tempat Gaara sekarang berdiri, pasti acaranya sebentar lagi mulai. Aku membayangkan dia menunggu ku disana yang sebentar lagi akan datang bersama ayahku, dan saat aku sampai di sana, dia yang menjulurkan tangannya padaku dan dan dia akan masangkan cincin itu dijari manisku. Astaga! Pemikiran apa ini?! Oh, sudahlah lupakan. Semua sudah terlambat., setelah ini ia akan menjadi milik orang lain. Khayalan yang bodoh, batin ku.

"_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?__"_

suasana yang tadinya berisik tiba-tiba menjadi hening karena sebuah alunan music yang baru saja dimainkan, dan aku tahu apa artinya ini. Matsuri akan berjalan ke altar dengan diiringi lagu ini dan ayah nya tentu saja, setelah itu mereka berdua akan mengucapkan janji suci dan tibalah pada penghujung acara, pemasangan cincin. Damn, membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat ku muak, apalagi melihatnya, ditambah dengan mendengarkan music ini, membuatku tambah muak saja.

Dan ternyata benar, pintu altar terbuka dan semua mata terarah kepada yang seorang perempuan yang memakai gaun putih panjang, Matsuri. Iapun mulai berjalan diiriningi ayahnya dan gadis kecil yang menaburkan bunga mawar disetiap perjalanannya. Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan anggun sambil berpikir bagaimana kalau itu adalah aku? Pemikiran yang bodoh, lagi.

Aku berpaling memperhatikan Gaara yang menunggu Matsuri, wajahnya tetap seperti biasa, datar dan tanpa ekspresi padahal hari ini adalah hari bahagianya. Aku melihat kearah Matsuri lagi, wajahnya gerogi, dan aku yakin dia pasti sangat nervous. Aku berpaling lagi kearah Gaara, pemilik jade itu sedang menatapku sekarang, aku tersenyum padanya dan dia tersenyum tipis kearah ku. Aku simpulkan itu sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. Dan entah kenapa terlintas lagi dipikiranku, dia ingin aku yang ada disana, menemaninya bukan gadis berambut coklat yang sebentar lagi mendekati altar.

"_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you__"_.

"Jika ada seseorang disini memiliki alasan mengapa pernikahan ini tidak harus terjadi, berdiri dan berbicaralah atau selamanya anda diam,"

'_Ini dia ! Kesempatan terakhirmu, dan mungkin kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan nya lagi_'_. _aku mendengar _inner_ku berteriak padaku , 'tapi ini gila!' balasku. _Gila? Ya memang,tapi kau mau cintamu tidak pernah terbalaskan?_ 'benar juga' pikirku. 'Tapi, bagaimana ya?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, "tidak ada? Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan acaranya," aku tersentak. Eh? Bagaimana ini? Dan dengan cepat aku berdiri dan melambaikan tanganku, '_bagus!_' teriak _inner_ku. Semua mata tertuju kea rah ku, tapi aku tidak memikirkan nya, aku hanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di altar dan juga menatap ku dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku keberatan,"

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, bahkan sekarang keluarga Matsuri menatapku dengan kesal. Tapi, aku tidak menghiraukan mereka sama sekali, yang kuhiraukan hanyalah Gaara, Gaara dan Gaara. "Aku keberatan," kataku lagi, "aku.. bukanlah seorang wanita yang berniat menghancurkan pernikahan ini tapi, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan mu, menikah dengan wanita yang salah, Gaara," lanjut ku. Aku melirik kearah Gaara dan tersenyum tipis lalu kembali ketempatku semula. Hanya itu yang bisa aku keluarkan dari mulutku, ya, hanya itu. '_Bagus sekali! Sekarang kita lihat, apakah dia memilihmu atau perempuan itu!'_ _inner_ku mengatakan nya dengan berapi-api, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Dan acarapun berlanjut kembali,

"Apakah kau, Sabaku no Gaara menerima gadis ini sebagai pendamping hidupmu ?" Gaara terdiam..

_And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now"._

"Aku.." Gaara menggantung kalimatnya, dia terlihat sedang berfikir keras. "Aku…tidak bisa, maaf Matsuri," itulah yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. "Gaara? Kau bercanda 'kan?" Tanya Matsuri, dia berharap ini adalah candaan Gaara semata. "Maaf Matsuri, aku tidak bisa. Aku sebenarnya tidak memiliki perasaan untuk mu, maafkan aku Matsuri," jawab Gaara, dan sekarang mata Matsuri mulai berair karenanya. "Dan Sakura, terimakasih. Karna kalau kau tidak berkata seperti itu tadi, mungkin aku sudah menikah dengannya," dia tersenyum kearah ku, dan setelah itu tibulah percekcokan antara keluarga Gaara dan Matsuri. Keluarga Gaara terlihat biasa saja, malah keluarga Matsuri yang sangat amat marah dan kesal karna perlakuan Gaara tadi. Dan setelah itu, semua nya dibubarkan. Para tamu dan keluarga Matsuripun segera beranjak pergi dari altar dengan muka yang memerah dan Matsuri yang masih menangis tersendu-sendu. Saat melewatiku di luar, ibu Matsuri menatapku dengan tajam, seakan berkata 'kau tidak akan pernah selamat dari ku' mengerikan. "sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan tentang mereka," Gaara menepuk bahuku pelan, 'eh sejak kapan dia disebelah ku?' aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Sakura…" panggilnya, aku menaikkan alis sebelah kananku sebagai jawaban. "Sebenarnya aku mempunyai alas an yang kuat untuk membatalakan pernikahan ini," akunya padaku, "apa alasannya? Karna kau mempunyai wanita lain?" tanyaku penasaran, dan dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban, astaga! _kami-sama, _hatiku hancur! "S-siapa gadis itu, Gaara?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. "Rahasia, tapi aku belum memberitahukan perasaanku padanya," jawabnya, "Kenapa? Dia pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan mu," "karna, aku belum berani mengatakannya. Dan apa kau mau mendengar apa yang ingin ku katakana padanya nanti?" aku mengangguk, "tapi kau harus berdansa denganku dulu, kalau kau tidak mau. Ya, kau tidak akan mendengar nya dari ku," katanya sambil memberikan tangannya, aku memutar bola mataku dan menggenggam tangannya, kamipun mulai berdansa, tanpa alunan musik. "Aku kira kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya, tapi entah kenapa aku mulai merasakan hal yang mengganjal setiap bertemu denganmu, berbicara denganmu atau hal lain yang berhubungan dengan kamu. Aku tidak tahu ini apa, tapi rasanya aku ingin terus bersama kamu," Gaara terdiam sebentar, dia memutar tubuhku untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan dia mulai melanjutkan kata-kata nya, "aku menyukaimu dari semua yang ada pada dirimu, jangan tanya kenapa. Karna aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku suka kamu, dari cara kamu berbicara, _style_ mu, cara kamu makan, cara kamu menghiburku dan cara kamu berdansa. Yah, walaupun aku tahu kalau di sekolah dulu hanya kamu yang tidak bisa berdansa dengan benar. Dan sekarang, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kalau aku.." Gaara menggangungkan kalimatnya dan memutar tubuhku lagi, lalu ia menjatuhkannya dan sekarang Gaara sedang berada diatasku menahan pinggangku supaya tidak terjatuh, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sepertinya aku sekarang dikunci oleh Gaara sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap matanya. Aku mulai merasakan napas Gaara menggelitik wajahku, dan saat itu pula dia mengucapkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertahan tadi, "aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," dan saat itu pula bibirnya menabrak bibir ku. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat ini. _Kami-sama _, terimakasih!

Setelah beberapa detik, diapun melepaskan ciumannya dan menarikku untuk berdiri. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan muka yang agak memerah, "memangnya tadi kamu nanya?" tanyaku jahil, dia hanya nyengir sebentar. "Hn, baiklah. _Do you want to be my girl?_" tanyanya, aku tersenyum dan langsung menciumnya sebagai jawaban.

**THE END._.**

**RnR? please ;;)**


End file.
